


Short Scripts

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Murder, Necrophilia, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: Might make this into a compilation of my random script ideas





	1. Temptation

_INT. CLASSROOM - AFTER SCHOOL_

_A sophmore, female, named Melanie is sitting on top a table for two (four if you're poor), her body and ability to move had been ruined from the exhaustion and stress of school. She lifts her dominant left hand to check her nails, a soft gel-like pink, and sharpened in what was known as a vampire style. Nearby a teacher who for this purpose and his safety will only be referred to as Mr. Lichtenberg. He sits next to Melanie, close enough to be considered unprofessional but not inappropriate._

MR. LICHTENBERG: Did you like the book Melanie?

_Melanie shrugs, not in the mood to talk about whether or not she enjoyed another book about a black family struggling with racism._

MR. LICHTENBERG: It was just okay?

MELANIE: Well, yes and no. Yes because the writing style is good and conveys that a sort-of otherworldly element is occurring without blatantly stating it. No because it just feels like another book about a black family that was close-knit while living in poverty, but then the father decides to be impulsive and all of a sudden there's a falling-out which ends with the family reconciliation with either the father dead or alive.

_As Melanie gives her critiques Mr. Lichtenberg scoots closer, he resists the urge to stare at her thighs that were being exposed by her crisp pink tennis skirt, with its plumpness being emphasized with hugging thigh highs._

MELANIE: What are you doing?

MR. LICHTENBERG: Has (Beat) anyone told you that you have such beautiful hair?

MELANIE: (Suspicious) Yeah, my dad

MR. LICHTENBERG: Well it's beautiful, and so are you.

MELANIE: Okay...

_Melanie is disturbed by Mr. Lichtenberg's comment, she gets off the table and tries to leave but she winces when she feels her locks being pulled harshly. Mr. Lichtenberg had roughly grabbed her hair, and pulls hard, throwing her towards the table. Melanie claws wildly at Mr. Lichtenberg as he tries to pin her down, she manages to successfully scratch his face, drawing blood. He touches his fresh wounds gingerly, bringing his blood stained finger to his mouth, he tastes his own blood._

MR. LICHTENBERG: You wanna play rough? I can play rough too.

_Mr. Lichtenberg punches Melanie in the face, she yells in pain, and he lifts her skirt, causing her to scream for help. He spots a pair of scissors that were left behind haphazardly, he picks them up, and used them to penetrate her throat. Mr. Lichtenberg watches his beautiful student's body go slack, her skin dyed with warm red fluid._

MR. LICHTENBERG: That's better.

_He removes the barriers and obstacles Melanie had placed on her body, and he receives the prize he believes he deserves, that hidden spot between her thighs. Mr. Lichtenberg enjoys his gift, gripping the soft plump thighs he's admired from afar._

MR. LICHTENBERG: You're so beautiful. So beautiful. So beautiful.

_Mr. Lichtenberg continues his mad rambling, until he's satisfied. He removes himself from between her thighs, stares at her body, and begins to worship her body with his lips, when he sees a man made mark that was hiding near her knee. A mark that signified that she had a master, one that sent her to pleasure other men._

MR. LICHTENBERG: Looks like I saved you Melanie

_Mr. Lichtenberg gets up and tucks his guilt away. He goes to his whiteboard and begins to write his lesson plan, ignoring his crime that laid nearby. Once he's satisfied with what he's written, Mr. Lichtenberg pulls rope from his backpack and prepares a noose. Once he's done, he slips it around his neck, and takes a leap of faith. The little human instinct that he had left tried to keep him alive but in the end he submits to the rope leash._

_This story ends with a view of what he wrote on the whiteboard, "Lesson Plan: Analyze the symbolism of our deaths"._


	2. Aaron and Erin

INT. HALLWAY - MORNING

_ Aaron is waiting near the bathrooms, and a student approaches. _

Student:  Hey Aaron

Aaron:  Hey

Student:  Are you and Erin dating?

Aaron:  What makes you think that?

Student:  Well…

_ We see a montage of Erin referring to Aaron with terms of endearment, and being physically affectionate towards Aaron. _

Aaron:m I see your point ( _ Beat _ ) no we’re not. They’re just really affectionate, and comfortable with me.

_ Erin exits the bathroom _

Erin:  Dude last night was fun, but I think you overdid it with the popsicles.

_ Student slowly walks away, looking disturbed. Aaron facepalms and sighs, while Erin holds his free hand, unaware of the implications of what they said. _

_ The two begin to walk down the hallway. _

Student 2:  Hey are you guys dating?

Aaron:  ( _ Quickly _ ) No.

_ Aaron and Erin continue to walk _ .

Student 3:  You guys look hella cute together

Aaron:  We’re not dating!

_ Aaron and Erin stop at Erin’s classroom. _

Erin:  Are you spending the night at my house again?

Aaron:  ( _ Beat _ ) Yeah.

Erin:  Sweet. We can do that thing with my bed tonight.

_ A record scratch, and everyone in the hallway are watching them. Aaron sighs and begins to walk away. _

Erin:  Bye honey, I love you.

Aaron:  ( _ Yelling _ ) Oh my god, stop!

_ End with Erin smiling. _


	3. War of Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here’s a short story I wrote for my English class.  
The assignment was to write a war story using the rules provided by the book we’re reading called “The Things They Carried.”

Cold and briny. That’s how Elisabeth would describe her basement as she hauled the large metal pail of water down with her. She hummed ‘Running With The Devil’ as she stood over the bound and unconscious body that laid on her table. Elisabeth lifts the bucket and pours the icy liquid over the girl’s body.

The girl lets out a gasp of shock, before fighting against the red rope that bound her. “Good Morning Gabriella.” Elisabeth said as she tossed the bucket aside.

“Elisabeth? What is this? Where am I?”

Elisabeth smiles, ignoring the question as she goes to clean. Gabriella repeats her questions as her anxiety grows when she sees the items in Elisabeth’s hands. “Gabriella, this is the war of nerves.”.  _ THUNK.  _ A knife is planted next to Gabriella’s ankle. “I torture you and all you have to do to win is confess.”

“Confess to what? I didn’t do anything.”  _ THUNK.  _ A scalpel next to the knee.

“Oh please Gabie, don’t pull that shit now. You. Know. What. You. Did.” each word was stabbed with a blade that inched closer and closer. She stabbed erratically closer and closer until she was near Gabriella’s stomach.

“I don’t understand.” Gabriella tried to stay as calm as possible “What did I do?” Elisabeth’s smile fades as she leaves the table.

Gabriella panic grows when Elisabeth came back with pliers. Elisabeth positions herself near Gabriella’s right foot and grips the nail of her big toe with the pliers. Gabriella’s eyes enlarged and she shakes her head rapidly, Elisabeth pulls anyway. Gabriella’s screams and cries. “Take your time sweetheart I got all fucking day.” Elisabeth emphasizes this by moving to the next toe.

Elisabeth pulls swiftly until all the toes were bare. “I-” Gabriella chokes out. Elisabeth leans forward as a signal for her to continue. Gabriella spills “I graffitied on your science project. I started the rumor of you banging the science teacher. I was the one who got you booted from the class president race. I was the one who put the dead raccoon in your locker.” tears streamed down her face from the pain. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.”

“You’re missing a couple of things.”

Elisabeth moved so she was near Gabriella’s midsection. She placed a hand on Gabriella’s stomach and pats gently on the slight protrusion. “Who’s the father?” Elisabeth says when she plucks a chef’s knife from a table.

Gabriella’s breathing goes rapid as she confesses, “Mr. Parr. He’s the father, I slept with him for an extension on that essay.”

“Right, right, because you wanted to be the best. The bitch with the four point five. The Valedictorian bimbo.” Elisabeth smiles, and Gabriella smiles nervously. Elisabeth swings and plants the knife in Gabriella’s abdomen. “You’re also the lying hussy.” Elisabeth digs the knife deeper “That’s not your baby.”

“E- lis- a- beth.” Gabriella chokes out.

“You stole that baby. That’s my baby. You’re not mature enough for one.” Elisabeth rambles as she repeatedly stabbed Gabriella “You don’t deserve a son. Give me back my son. You stole him from me.” Elisabeth stops, and stares at Gabriella’s body. She was dressed in blood and entrails. Elisabeth leans in and begins to search around, she finds the uterus.

Elisabeth opens her womb and relief showers her. “So you’re not a thief.” she says letting go of the knife. “How is it that you’re still beautiful after death?” Elisabeth asked the unresponsive corpse as she picked up a sashimi knife. She advances closer and places the tip of the knife below Gabriela’s jawline.


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I submitted this for a scholarship contest and I lost to a horse girl.  
One of the prompts was someone dealing with lost

All Matthews men were silent. They all sat there, the image of their youngest's corpse lingered. Victor stared at his shaking hands, still adorned in clothing stained with his daughter's blood. Jesse stares at his own hands coated in gunpowder. He swiftly gets up and begins to wash his hands.

Jesse feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks over and sees his brother. "Jesse." Helios starts "It's not your fault." Jesse turns off the faucet.

"I shot her Helios." Jesse reminds him "I shot her while Dad was holding her."

"If you didn't they would have arrested Dad."

"It doesn't change the fact that our sister is dead." Jesse crumbles against the kitchen counter. "She didn't mean to hurt anyone." Helios comforts his brother.

"I know."

"She didn't mean to hurt anyone," Jesse repeats. The two sat there as they heard the lab door slam. "Godiva didn't mean it."

Victor looked at the table that Godiva had laid on when he first stitched her together. He gingerly places a hand on its cold surface thinking if that's what Godiva felt when he woke her.

He put his hands in his pockets and felt something inside. Victor pulls out Godiva's gold necklace with the heart-shaped obsidian pendant. Tears blinded him as he kissed her heart.

Victor wears the necklace with shaking hands. His hands brush against his hair, sticky with his daughter's blood. He ran his finger through his hair and felt Godiva's blood and bits of her brain had coated his hair.

"I'm sorry Godiva," Victor mutters "I was a terrible father."

"You weren't," Jesse says from behind "people were terrible to Godiva." Jesse hugs his father. "She felt scared and tried to protect herself," he says letting Godiva's blood smear against his cheek.

"They called her a monster," Victor mutters.

"She's not," Jesse assures his father "she was perfect, the name suited her." Jesse thinks of what Victor told him about why he chose that name. "Gift of God. She was a gift of God."

Victor looks at his son with flooded eyes "God told you to make her the way she was as a gift for being so lonely all those years." Jesse leaves Victor to see if they could have a funeral for Godiva.

Victor saw the salmon dress that he dressed Godiva in when she was born. "Godiva," he whispers "I'm sorry." The air was empty "It was selfish of me to give birth to you." Victor tries to muffle sobs "I'm sorry," he repeats.

He looks around the room some more “I’m done.” Victor picks up the dress “There is no need for this space anymore.” Victor turns his back and exits. He doesn’t look back as he shuts off the light and locks the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly what’s the point of me pursuing a writing career when my writing sucks fucking ass


End file.
